Like Brother, Like Sister
by calicosimone
Summary: Blaine and Rachel are siblings. A story of their crazy home life and the not-so-classic harboring romance between Rachel's best friend Kurt, and Blaine. Inspired by a Sibling AU. Eventual M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woot! Okay, so this was inspired by an AU post on Tumblr about what it would be like if Blaine and Rachel were siblings, and I just had to write about it for myself.**  
><strong>OP: blaineandersons(.)tumblr(.)comtagged/sibling%20au **

**Yep, this is more for myself because I love the idea, but please review if you'd like the story continued!**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the carpet of his bedroom, laptop on the floor in front of him, humming to one of those catchy Christmas songs. His web browser was open to one of his sister's best friend's Facebook profile, as he shamelessly scrolled through the contents on the profile page of Kurt Hummel.<p>

"Blaine!" came a voice from outside his door and down the hallway. Blaine ignored the voice of his sister, Rachel as he continued to scroll through the profile, now clicking his way through Kurt's profile picture. Sigh. This guy was beautiful. "Blaine!" came the voice again, this time closer.

His door swung open quickly and he smashed his laptop cover down, startled. "God, Rachel- what?" he looked up at her from his cross-legged position on the floor and rolled his eyes.

"I was calling you!" Rachel said.

"And I was ignoring you." Blaine retorted.

"Great, _whatever_. Listen, tomorrow I'm having a couple friends over for a sleepover, be normal for a night, alright?"

"I'm always normal. You're the weird one."

"Whatever Blaine, just stay in your room."

"Like I'd want to be near you and your weirdo friends anyways!" Blaine grinned and grabbed the red pillow from his bed and throwing it at Rachel, started to laugh. Rachel frowned down at him and kicked the pillow back at him, effectively hitting him in the face.

"You're such a _child,"_ she huffed and stormed out slamming his door behind her.

Blaine smirked at the closed door and then lay down on his back and looked up at his ceiling. A sleepover party filled with Rachel's friends. Obviously all the senior girls from Glee, and maybe Tina if she wasn't with Mike. He really did like them all, as much as he tried to convince Rachel that he didn't. It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang successfully freaking Rachel out of her wits as she ran up to her bedroom, on the phone with the local pizza place.<p>

"Yeah, two double cheese pizzas, with extra veggies. Okay, no make it three!" she yelled into the phone as she raced up the stairs in her robe and toweled hair, tripping into a flying leap at the top step.

"Blaine! Can you get the door?" she yelled down at Blaine who was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

Blaine sighed, and stood up, walking obligingly over to the door. He opened it wide and smiled at the guests who'd obviously decided to come as a bundle package in one car.

Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina smiled back at Blaine as they hustled inside, warming up from the bitter cold air outside.

"Yeah, uh—Rachel's upstairs," Blaine said to the girls, who'd all said their hellos. They made their way upstairs, laughing when they reached the top of the stairs. Blaine repositioned himself at the table in front of his cereal, grinning at the plans he had for the girls tonight.

Blaine was just about to take another bite of his completely non-cereal bowl of Lucky Charms when the doorbell rang again.

"It's the pizza guy, Blaine! Money's on the front table!" Rachel yelled from the top landing of the staircase, before collapsing on her knees in crazy laughter at something Santana had said.

Blaine stood up again, rolling his eyes. He grabbed the bills from the wooden table beside the door and swung it open, wincing at the immediate gust of wind which blew inside as the door swung open.

"Hey Blaine!" came a voice, unlike the normal old-man-or-young-boy typical pizza guy. Blaine's eyes widened as none other than Kurt Hummel pushed his way past Blaine's stunned body and proceeded to take off his jacket and swing it over the hook near the front of the door.

"Is Rachel upstairs?" Kurt said aloud as he reached over to give Blaine a hug.

"Oh, uh- yeah, she's just—yeah," Blaine managed to get out, as he struggled to get a normal sentence out. "She's with the girls." He managed to get out as he bit back what he really wanted to say. _But __you __should __stay __here __with __me._

"Okay, great!" Kurt smiled and tapped Blaine's nose with the edge of his finger. "Love your sweater by the way," he winked at Blaine, twirling around until he reached the stairs.

"Thanks!" managed Blaine, his voice coming out like a stupid squeak as Kurt was already half-way up the stairs. As soon as Blaine had disappeared into Rachel's room Blaine scrunched up his face into a grimace of embarrassment. _Oh __god.__I __have __to __find __an __excuse __to __get __in to __Rachel__'__s __room __tonight._

Blaine huffed down on the couch in the living room. He'd always been super nervous around Rachel's best friend Kurt, ever since grade school. It was just something they'd always tip-toed around, Blaine was gay and so was Kurt. They both knew it, but nothing had ever happened.

Blaine'd never tried to make a move and neither had Kurt, although several flirty (at least according to Blaine) glances at each other had never hurt anyone. Blaine sighed. Kurt was way too good for him, he was a senior, pretty much male lead at Glee, and absolutely gorgeous. But he was going to be gone next year, graduated and away in some college while Blaine navigated his senior year alone.

He had to do something before Kurt left Lima for good. Starting with tonight's sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the chapters will probably be getting longer as the story progresses. I just wanted to get this one out really quickly so you guys know I definitely plan to continue this. Just a couple things as well that you should know about this story: 1) Blaine is currently not in the McKinley Glee Club at this point in the story. Hope that makes things a bit more clear for future chapters. 2) Kurt/Blaine do spend time together quite a bit through Rachel's house and they've known each other since first grade. 3) This story begins mid-November, just in the beginning of Kurt's senior year. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And so I told him that if he wants this, he'd better get in line!" Santana yelled over the chatter in Rachel's bedroom as the whole group burst into laughter, rolling around on the pink carpeted ground.<p>

"Told who?" came a mischievous voice from behind the door, as the door swung open to reveal a tall boy dressed head to toe in pink pyjamas, complete with matching sleeping back and pillow.

"Kurt!" Rachel shrieked at the boy and jumped up to hug him as he walked into her bedroom grinning. "I thought you couldn't come tonight!"

"Yeah, Rachel told us you had a serious case of the calculus homework," Tina pointed out, smiling at Kurt from her position against Rachel's bed.

"Things change," Kurt grinned at the girls sitting in a circle, a huge bowl of popcorn between them all. "And besides, I couldn't bear to stay at home knowing you monsters were here in Berry's room having fun."

"Ah, well, misery loves company," smirked Santana, flicking a kernel of popcorn at Rachel, effectively hitting her in the middle of her forehead. Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. Kurt laughed and sat down next to Tina, legs crossed and reached forward to grab a handful of the organic popcorn.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Kurt asked, eyebrows turning up in a questioning glance.

"My summer fling," laughed Santana, as she grabbed more popcorn, eating out of her handful. "Or my summer un-fling, I should say. The guy didn't even stand a chance at this," she said, gesturing to her toned legs, spread out in front of her.

"Lucky," sighed Kurt, chuckling once at Rachel's disgusted face. "The dating pool isn't exactly filled with fish for this young man. Well, good ones that is."

"Maybe you need a new fishing hook," said Brittany, concerned. "My uncle said that he can barely catch any fish when his gets dull."

"I don't think that's exactly the problem, Britt," said Santana smiling at the girl next to her as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the couch, his chin cupped in one of his hands as his stomach flopped excitedly at the though of Kurt upstairs. He'd had a crush on the guy ever since he could remember—probably about fifth grade.<p>

They'd always had a pretty platonic relationship: a hug there, a hello here, a kiss of the cheek when Burt had invited them over for dinner when they were younger, but that was it. Blaine was horribly inexperienced when it came to flirting, let alone romance.

Blaine thought it over. Kurt wasn't exactly the most popular guy at school, but he'd had boyfriends. Three to be exact, two of them not so serious, each lasting about three months each in his junior year, but the last and most recent lasting almost seven months, ending just a month ago.

Blaine cringed at the memory of when it'd ended. Kurt had slept over at his and Rachel's house and cried with Rachel as she comforted him and brought up nearly their entire cupboard of chocolate.

Blaine had wanted so badly to run upstairs and hug Kurt while he cried but he was horribly shy, and a year younger, and quite obviously the pesky little brother to Rachel. It wasn't an option. Kurt was a senior and he was a junior. There was already a bit of hesitation, even although the age difference was so small.

Blaine heaved a sigh and plopped himself back down on the couch. Another scroll through Kurt's Facebook profile couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>"So where did you want to apply to college, Kurt?" Tina asked, after the hilarious conversation about Santana's summer "un-fling" had ended.<p>

"Same place as Rachel, NYADA," he replied, pushing his bangs out of his face. "They have an amazing musical theatre program, but it's super competitive," he sighed. "And I've seen what I'm up against, amazing singers, their professional training, oh, God, what am I going to do—" he rambled, starting to panic at the sensitive subject.

"Hey, calm down," Mercedes interjected, ruffling Kurt's hair. "If there's any boy that's getting into that school, it's you," she smiled fondly at him.

"I appreciate it Mercedes," he said, sighing. "I just need something this year to put on my application. Something outstanding. It's the beginning of my senior year, I have almost half a year to think of something," he finished, looking up for inspiration.

The group was silent for a moment, footsteps coming from down the hallways and a knock at Rachel's door startled them. It slid open almost silently revealing Blaine holding a large bowl of chocolate candies and a big grin.

"Excuse me, _Rachel_, why am I never invited to your sleepovers?" Blaine's smiled turned down into a mock-sad face as walked further into the room, settling down on the bed, just above where Kurt was sitting on the floor.

"Hey Kurt, how are you?" asked Blaine nervously, playing with the edge of his shirt and looking down at the bowl of candies he was holding.

"I'm pretty fine, and you?" replied Kurt, reaching over for one of the candies in the bowl. Before Blaine got the chance to respond, Rachel interrupted.

"Excuse me, _Blaine_, as overjoyed as your presence is this is a girls plus Kurt sleepover in which we have important matters to discuss," she said sniffing, as she braided Mercedes' hair.

"Someone's in a bad mood! Fine, I'll be going now," Blaine laughed, hands up in a sign of mock surrender. "Just know I'll be downstairs in the basement and there's a flat screen television and a cheesy Disney film with your names on it," he said cheekily as he set the bowl of candies in the middle of the circle.

Blaine slid out of the room slyly, smiling as he walked down the hallway towards the flight of stairs which lead downstairs to the living room. If he knew anything about Kurt, it was that he loved Disney movies and would definitely come when called.

It was the perfect plan.

* * *

><p>As soon as Rachel's door slid shut again and Blaine's receding footsteps were heard going down the stairs, Mercedes burst out laughing and almost fell over backwards onto Rachel's carpet, snorting.<p>

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, his face twisted into a confused expression, as he looked down amused at Mercedes.

"Boy, I think Rachel's brother is in love with you," she gasped out between laughs, now clutching onto Kurt's shoulder to keep herself upright.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed, raising one eyebrow.

"Did you not see his face? He was practically begging you to come downstairs with him and make some sweet lovin'", Mercedes laughed, now heaving for breath.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're insane. He was just being friendly. I've known the guy since like, what, first grade? He knows I love Disney movies."

"Believe whatever you want, crazy boy- I know what I seen," she winked at him before giving him a playful shove.

"A cheesy chick flick- Disney style, does sound good right now, though," Rachel admitted, considering. "Did you guys want to go kick him out of the basement so we can go take over?" she laughed.

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid?" suggested Kurt excitedly, his eyes nostalgic. "Or maybe The Lion King. Which movies do you have Rachel?" He stood up and turned towards the door, a playful glint in his eyes. "This is gonna be so fun!"

The group laughed at Kurt's excitement, all knowing that Kurt was practically addicted to Disney movies. They all got up, bringing the huge unfinished bowl of popcorn down the stairs with them.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the basement, remote in hand, sprawled on the huge red couch across from the television set, waiting. He knew Kurt loved Disney movies, he'd known so practically from when he first met Kurt in first grade when he came over as Rachel's best friend with an Ariel backpack and Sebastian pencil case.<p>

Blaine sighed and flopped his head back down into the couch cushion, his hand hanging down onto the floor. He perked up when he heard footsteps above him, heading down the stairs to the basement towards him.

Quickly rearranging himself so he looked like he was actually doing something instead of awaiting the arrival of said persons, he clicked on the television to a random channel and sat up straight, legs crossed and hands in his lap.

"Hey little one!" called Rachel, who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed across her chest, smirk on her face. "Head out, we want to watch a movie!"

"How rude," replied Blaine, not moving from his sitting position. "Especially when I invited you down so nicely" he added, raising one eyebrow and smiling mischievously.

"Yeah, c'mon Rachel, it's fine," added Kurt, effectively making Blaine's heart leap in his chest. Blaine grinned up at the group and went to go retrieve the DVD remote from the entertainment unit.

"Any requests?" Blaine said aloud to the group, wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt. "Any from you, sir?" he nodded his head to Kurt.

Kurt laughed and walked over to Blaine near the television set and rooted through the enormous pile of DVDs before settling on his original choice—The Little Mermaid.

"Awesome," said Blaine, smiling at Kurt. He picked up the video and popped it into the slide, before following Kurt back onto the couch and seating himself beside him, on the end of the couch.

Sandwiching Kurt on the couch was Blaine on his left, and Rachel on his right. Blaine hit a little button on the universal remote and the lights around the room dimmed down to a theatre like arrangement. Blaine's senses heightened as he felt Kurt's leg brush against his as Kurt rearranged himself so he was sitting cross legged on the couch facing the television.

The group was comfortable with silence, after knowing each other since kindergarten. So in watching the movie, the room was comfortably quiet, a stillness in the air joining the happy group into one.

After about halfway through the movie, a small noise came from Kurt's nose, sounding like a groan. His head started to tilt a bit to the side and his arms slumped down as he snored quietly. Blaine smiled in the darkness beside him, looking over at the older boy beside him.

Blaine nudged Kurt slightly. "Hey," he said, in a whisper to Kurt.

"Huh?" said Quinn, confused.

"Nothing," replied Blaine, not wanted the group to see Kurt sleeping. Kurt continued his peaceful snoring, now turned into more of a deep breathing. His head drooped forward until it tilted to the side and landed on Blaine's shoulder, his cheek pressing into Blaine's soft flannel shirt.

Blaine smiled to himself, pleased. He brought his arm so it wrapped around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him a bit closer. The shifting on the couch startled Rachel who's eyes were still focused on the flashing television screen. She looked over and saw the duo half embraced in a cuddle, Kurt's closed eyes and resting cheek on Blaine's shoulder.

"Getting cozy?" she whispered to Blaine, her tone teasing and her eyebrows wiggling.

"Shut up, Rachel," Blaine hissed back. "He fell asleep on me."

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically.

"He did!"

"Alright, alright," She whispered. Rachel looked back at the rest of the group, now all completely passed out on each other, the movie playing quietly in the background had

After about 10 minutes, when everybody including Blaine had fallen asleep, Rachel got up and turned the movie down so it was playing almost silently in the background. Getting up slowly from her position on the couch, she brought the now finished bowls of popcorn upstairs, and then returned down to the basement.

Rachel nudged the group awake, and they sleepily opened their eyes, groaning as they stretched themselves awake. As Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Tina walked sleepily up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom, Rachel busied herself with getting a large blanket from the side closet and wrapping it around Kurt and Blaine who were now sleeping against each other, Kurt's cheek against Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine's fluffy hair ruffled around Kurt's face.

Rachel tucked the blanket around the now peacefully breathing duo and smiled down at them.

"Don't worry little brother, I got your back," she said to herself, smiling as she walked up the stairs. She'd known of her little brother's fondness for her best friend for quite a long time, and if it was up to her—they were meant for each other. She'd never admit to it, but she was more than willing to be a played as a pawn in this game. A game of love was something special, something that obviously was a job for Rachel Anderberry. Or at least had room for a small touch, push, or shove of hers.

As Rachel turned off all the lights, and her footsteps were heard on the second floor in her bedroom, Blaine opened one eye and smiled into the darkness, after realizing what Rachel had done.

"Thanks, big sis."


End file.
